sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book Two: The Sickness/Chapter Five
This is the fifth chapter of Flashfire212's Book Two: The Sickness, his second book. Chapter Five: Duel of the Strong Blood was trashing Eggman’s base, with Mecha Blood in pieces around him. Suddenly, he sensed a massive Chaos Energy surge, then another, larger one. Instantly, he guessed he knew what that was. Jacob must have powered up, and Will powered up higher to beat him. Even though he had a positive idea about what was happening, he had that sinking feeling that something was wrong. “Vic, finish this. I’m going to go check on Will, coz something doesn’t feel right,” “I get it Blood. Good luck,” came Vic’s reply as Blood turned and Chaos Controlled away. Meanwhile, HyperBlazing Will was locked in an epic duel with Super Jacob and Metal Sonic, with Will finding it hard to keep fighting both sides of the duel at once. If I can knock one of them out of the fight, the other will be easier to beat, he thought. He dodged Jacob’s battleaxe slash, then blocked Metal Sonic’s claws. Will spun, planting a powerful punch into Jacob’s hand, with Will feeling satisfaction at the crunch it produced. Jacob dropped his axe and yelped. Suddenly, Will felt himself fly off balance as Metal Sonic punched him. Will spun, heading towards the Forest of Light, and hearing Metal Sonic and Jacob follow him. Jacob caught him first, striking him in the chest, but Will retaliated by smashing his body into Metal Sonic, throwing the robot backwards. Jacob then struck Will in the back while Metal Sonic charged in and headbutted him in the gut. Will felt the air in his gut get forced out and his mind start losing track of his surroundings. He shot forward, pivoting and planting his feet into a tree, then launching himself at Jacob, forming a disk of flaming Chaos Energy around his hand. “FIRE DISK!” he shouted, hurling the spinning disk straight into Jacob, throwing him into another tree. “So, this fight moves out of just physical attacks. Interesting. Oh well…” he muttered, as Metal Sonic launched a fireball out of its jet thrusters at Will, which just disappeared upon contact with Will’s fiery HyperBlazing form. Jacob then charged in, punching Will and throwing him to the ground. Will caught himself before hitting the ground and threw himself back up into the line of fire. “SOLAR FLARE!” he screamed, hurling the flaming Chaos Spear straight into Metal Sonic. Jacob charged in, with Metal Sonic behind him. Jacob pulled out a control unit out of his jacket and pressed a pair of buttons, bringing a pair of Jet Pawns out of the forest, while Metal Sonic harassed Will’s defenses. The Jet Pawns positioned themselves behind Will, then the first one started shooting small metal shards into Will while the second shot a series of bullets. Will closed his eyes and spun, using his right hand to form a flaming shield, which blocked the array of ammunition. He then followed that up with a Fire Spray, shredding the Jet Pawns. Jacob frowned, drawing his knife and diving in, slashing straight into Will’s hair. Metal Sonic then started shooting fireballs into Will, with all of them failing to break through. Will grimaced. Only one thing for it now… “CHAOS BLAST!” he yelled, unleashing a massive amount of Chaos Energy all around himself, making himself power down to Blazing. Suddenly, he noticed something. Jacob was on the ground, unconscious, but Metal Sonic was still active and coming. Will then felt his remaining Chaos Energy start rolling away from the amount he needed to maintain his Blazing form. As he powered down, he noticed Metal Sonic race in towards him, and stabbed him with its claws. Blood arrived in the village to see it full of carnage. A pair of cats, one with a fishing trident, the other with a boomerang, saw him and prepared to attack, until Clawz jumped to his defense. “Cool it, guys. He’s a friend,” Clawz said. The two cats reluctantly walked off. “Where’s Will?” Blood asked. “I don’t know. He ran off with Kit and Crystal to face Jacob, and then he disappeared, as did Jacob and Metal Sonic. Blood frowned, then followed Clawz over to Jacob’s command building where Kit and Crystal stood. “Where’s Will, girls?” Blood asked again. Crystal shrugged. Kit motioned towards the forest. “He went down there. He powered up to some form called HyperBlazing, then flew off fighting Jacob, who was Super, and Metal Sonic,” Blood realized just how angry he was. “Ok, Kit, can you show me where he is?” “Sure,” “Clawz, stay here with Crystal. Kit, hold onto me. CHAOS CONTROL!” Blood shouted, leaving with a blue glow where he and Kit had stood. Will screamed as the claws drilled into his chest, and felt poison flow into his body. Instantly, he formed and threw a Chaos Spear, even though it put his body into more pain, as if the poison was getting worse. Metal Sonic pulled its claws out of Will, then swung a punch at his head, which Will barely blocked. He turned and ran, trying to draw up enough Chaos Energy to Chaos Control to Maddy and Kyle, but he found the energy kept ‘moving’ out of reach. Metal Sonic caught him with ease, attempting to smash his head into a tree. Will ducked, diving into the ground and digging down underneath a tree. Metal Sonic couldn’t follow him, but he launched a pair of fiery blasts down the tunnel. Will instantly made the tunnel collapse, blocking the fire, but a metal hand burst through the dirt, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him up. “''Note: you fight, even though it is futile. You will not survive, but the doctor will be happy for the data this unit collected. Plotting tone: now, this unit shall finish you,” Metal Sonic droned, raising Will into the air and swinging its fist at Will’s head, aiming for the ‘sweet’ spot in the skull. Will closed his eyes, waiting for the fight to be over with his death. After about 30 seconds without anything happening, there was a sudden noise. “YOINK!” someone yelled, and Will opened his eyes to see a familiar red hedgehog waving a robotic arm in the air. “Looks like Kit got me here right on time, Will. Now, let me deal with Metal Loser here before I check your wounds,” Blood grinned, before spinning and smashing his foot into Metal Sonic’s torso section, throwing Metal Sonic away. Will could barely see the duel of two experienced fighters from the blood now covering his eyes and his semi-conscious state, but he still managed a single word. “Blood…” Blood looked at Will, taking his attention from Metal Sonic for long enough for the robot to kick him into the muddy remains of Will’s tunnel. Blood got up, his deep black eyes glinting slightly as he swung a backwards kick straight into Metal Sonic’s head, knocking the robot backwards into a tree, before forming Chaos energy in his hands “Time to end this!” he yelled, spinning and blasting a massive beam of Chaos Energy into Metal Sonic, then followed it up with a series of punches into Metal Sonic’s head, finishing with a sudden kick into Metal Sonic’s torso, shattering it. “''Download complete. This unit may die, but subsequent units will benefit,” Metal Sonic droned, before Blood kicked the head away like a soccer ball, and Kit walked out from her hiding place to examine Will’s injuries. “Blood, he’s been stabbed in the chest, and had his head cut. He’s lost a fair bit of blood. What should we do?” she asked. Blood swore as Vic and the others arrived. “Vic, Joineth, Azure, I want you to return to the Isle of Blood and wait for us there. Jamie, could you Chaos Control to Mobotropolis with Crystal and Kit? I’m going to take Will there, with a single stop on the way. Ok?” Vic and Joineth nodded, while Jamie smiled and took Crystal’s and Kit’s hands, then Chaos Controlled away, with Clawz in hot pursuit. “Do I have to, Dad? I mean, I’d rather be there with you and mum!” Azure protested. “Azure, go with Joineth and Vic. All we’re going to do is drop Will off, ok?” “Ok, fine Dad,” Azure sulked, before Chaos Controlling away, followed by the others. Blood looked at Will, who laid there unconscious, then picked him up and Chaos Controlled away like everyone else. Maddy and Kyle were finishing their dinner when Blood arrived into the cave they lived in with Will. Maddy instantly screamed and grabbed a bottle of water, which she emptied out into her hands then pressed against Will’s chest as Blood placed him on the table, only to have the water turn black. “I can’t heal him. I hate to say it, but we have to head home. Kyle?” “It looks like the only thing we can do, I guess. You coming with us, Blood?” “May as well, considering you couldn’t lift him if you tried,” Blood retorted, as Maddy gathered up her possessions, as did Kyle, then they gathered Will’s gear too. “Where’s his jacket?” Maddy asked. “A cat’s looking after it, ok? We better hurry, as it looks like he’s getting worse,” Blood grunted, lifting Will back over his shoulder while the others stood besides him. “CHAOS…CONTROL!” they shouted, and disappeared as a group. Knuckles was on his nightly patrol, checking on the Master Emerald when he saw four figures appear, one holding another over it’s shoulder. Instantly, Knuckles was ready for attack, but the only female figure ran to him, where he recognized it as Maddy. “Maddy? What’s happened? Where’s Will?” he asked, flustered. Blood stepped forward, still with Will over his shoulder. “Oh, hell no. That can’t be…” Knuckles muttered, then took Will off Blood, and set off running towards the hospital, with the others following, hoping Will would be alright. Characters Jacob Metal Sonic Will the Echidna BloodSonic Vicious the Dark Joineth the Saiyan-Hedgehog Jamie Azure Kit the Cat Crystal the Cat Chance "Clawz" Cat Maddy the Hedgehog Kyle Prower Knuckles the Echidna Category:Fanfic Chapters